


【盾铁】意外（又名，農場那一夜究竟都發生了什麼。）

by amber121069



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber121069/pseuds/amber121069
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他們白天才爭執過呢，現在就睡了同一張床，真尷尬，不如打一炮吧; )</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】意外（又名，農場那一夜究竟都發生了什麼。）

尴尬在两个人中间流动。  
这简直太他妈操蛋了。Tony躺在床的一侧，浑身僵硬的想着。  
他们今天才刚打过一仗，并且几乎全员都丧失战斗能力，通通上了新闻；接着在肾上腺素都还没退去的时候被带去安全屋，炸了个鹰眼有家人这种核弹级别的秘密，现在？他和他的队友躺在同一张床上，假装他们之间没有任何的争执、完完全全的平安无事。

Tony的胳臂伸出，把被子又往自己的方向拽了拽，严格说起来夜里其实有点冷，但是管他的，他背后躺着的那个可是超级士兵，而超级士兵不会感冒这一点大概已经被收入维基百科里，所有会使用网络的人都知道，所以，身为两人中的那个正常人，他有正当的权利要求独占这一床棉被。  
超级士兵。他的胃又是一阵痛苦的翻搅。超级士兵跟他躺在同一张床上，身下的床垫还是可爱的小碎花花色，甜美的玫瑰衬着绿叶。  
好极了，接下来还能干嘛？像两个青春期小姑娘一样坐在床上替彼此擦指甲油聊心事，班上最帅的男孩还有最新的迪斯尼影集？Tony翻了个身，感到彻底的绝望，尽力的想要离背后的男人更远一些－－虽然这不太可能，他已经有一只腿在床外，而床就是那么大，睡上两个超级英雄可不太够。但是他才不要做第一个投降认输到地板上睡的人。

“嘿、嘿，停止，你一直在摇晃床垫，如果你真的那么不想跟我躺在一块儿，我可以睡到地板上去，就是停止，好吗？”Steve终于不耐烦的出声，虽然他并不需要太多的睡眠，但是他仍然珍惜每一个能够安稳躺在床上的夜晚，更何况——不，他决定忽略这个。Tony Stark不愿意跟他分享同一张床的想法并没有让他感到窒息。  
回应Steve的是钢铁侠短暂的停顿，随之而来的是一阵报复性质的、疯狂又幼稚的摇晃－－  
“老天！Stark！停下－－”他忍无可忍的吼出声，一个翻身压上了身侧的男人，双手在黑暗中准确的抓上男人的手腕。

外头的月光落了进来，临窗的地上一片冰凉的明亮。  
Steve强化过的视力清楚看见男人脸上的每一道纹路、每一丝表情，他低头对上Tony那大得有些过份的眼睛，就再也挪不开眼。而Tony罕见的一句话都没有，就只是直愣愣的望进对方的眼中，像是一汪深渊对着一泓清潭。  
然后谁也不知道这是怎么开始的；他们就像两块异极的磁铁般靠近，近得Steve都可以数清楚小胡子男人的下睫毛－－

而那隐约的暧昧就像紧绷的弓弦终于承受不住力量般炸裂。

他们在疯狂中如饥似渴的吻上彼此的双唇，也许是Tony先打破那短短的几厘米，也许是Steve；但是早就已经没有人在乎。  
不管是谁，他们都已经等着这个太久、太久了，久到再也没有人能够忍耐下去。  
Steve的嘴唇狠狠撞上了Tony的牙齿；他听见小胡子男人的闷哼声，但是Tony迅速的张开双唇，软舌灵活的找到方向窜进他的口中，勾住Steve的，而Steve可以感觉到对方下巴和嘴唇上方一块略略粗糙的胡子，和Tony的吐息。他感到晕眩，这一切都来得太快，前一刻他们还在用眼神角力，下一刻他们就疯狂的想把自己的灵魂塞进对方的口腔里，带着疯狂的力度交换唾液。  
Tony的吻简直无与伦比。他的确是两人之中经验丰富的那个。Steve努力的把注意力放在这个吻上、试图不去理会一些无聊的嫉妒，他学得很快，而且他可以很久都不需要换气－－这让他渐渐的占据上风，他的舌头扫过Tony敏感的内膜，然后吸吮他略薄的下唇，很显然他做对了什么，Steve听见他嘴里漏出了小小的呻吟，然后是一阵更加热烈的响应。Tony扭了扭手腕，而他犹豫着放松了对他的控制，Tony的手马上灵活的钻出他的手中，然后一只手按住了他的脑袋把他压得更近，加深这个吻，另一只手则溜进他们之间。  
Steve顿了顿，像是突然才发现他俩正在干什么似的，倒抽口气试图退后，Tony对此只是使力把他按回来，双唇继续啄吻着他，嘴里是一些”操、别停”和”你要是敢在这里停下我发誓，噢老天Rogers”之类的咕哝，断断续续地从他们接触的嘴唇中流出。  
“我、我们－－”Steve终于抓住Tony换气的空档，他的声音里带着显见的困惑。就算他渴望这个像是渴望了一辈子，他仍旧没有办法理解这件事。  
他是AKA美国队长，但是在那一身制服下他仍然是个对爱情毫无概念的、布鲁克林区来的瘦小青年。  
“天杀的，Rogers，别扫兴。”他终于肯离开Steve的嘴唇并且给他响应，有些喘的说，”就是享受这个就好。”Tony的动作制止了Steve剩下的所有困惑：男人用膝盖轻轻的磨蹭他的胯下，Steve知道他这次脸红的速度绝对是有史以来最快的。  
他毫无疑问的硬了。现在他必须用上四倍的自制力才能让自己不要像只公狗一样操对方的膝盖让自己射在裤子里弄得一蹋胡涂。  
“我有没有说过你脸红的样子简直可爱得太不恰当。”Tony看着年轻男人迅速胀红的脸庞，咋舌说。Steve温暖的勃起沉甸甸的压着他的膝盖。说真的，他还没经历过比这更火辣的东西，甚至连同时跟12个月份的花花公子封面女郎躺在同一张床上那次也比不上。这让Tony全身的血液都冲往了南方，他能感觉到自己逐渐的充血发硬。  
他的右手狡猾的滑进Steve的裤子里－－哈，没有内裤，毕竟不是每个人都会在家里为队友准备好干净的、合尺码的内裤，而他对此简直不能更满意，Clint得一分－－然后握住了他大份量的阴茎。”哇哦，血清绝对强化了这个对吧？”他半调笑的惊叹，就算他没有亲眼看见，他依旧能从手里的触感知道这绝对是杆重武器，虽然Tony早就对此有些心理准备，但是他还是被震惊了一会儿。Steve挫败的把头埋进Tony的颈窝，含糊地说了些什么，不确定自己如果在这个时候吮吻对方的脖子是不是个好选项。  
“……血清并没有”他想着要怎么说可以让这个比较不尴尬一些，当然，当这个话题就是使人尴尬时，这样的努力注定会失败。”并没有，呃，影响，这个。”他吞吞吐吐地说完这句话，如果他没有倒在Tony身上的话，他大概会佐以手势更加混乱的表达。  
Tony的手停了下来。Steve感觉得到，他看见Tony的眉头汇集了震惊和不敢置信，”等等，老天，Steve，你是说－－”他希望他胃里那些愚蠢的蝴蝶不要因为Tony今晚第一次叫了他的名字就开始四处乱飞。真的。这一点帮助也没有。  
Tony开始笑，明显被逗乐的那种笑，依然震惊，”天，Soldier，当你只有五呎四吋，你就天天带着这家伙”他充满爱怜的让手指滑过那根大老二上面的青筋，Steve吞了口口水，喉结上下滑动，”把他放在你的裤裆里，而没有一个人发现？”  
“我很确定带着这么大的东西绝对是犯法的。”他继续说道，Tony的嗓音兴奋而低哑、钻入Steve的耳膜，Steve的阴茎因为这个而不受控制的跳动了一下。”你应该要被逮捕，嗯哼，你犯规了，小伙子－－”

操，这感觉太好了。Steve终于克制不住的缓慢移动起他的屁股，开始操起Tony的手心。Tony的手跟他自己的明显不同，小得多，茧的位置生在不同地方，却让他更硬，在此之前，他从来没有这么直接的接触过其他的什么人，男性、女性，而现在，他却在操着Tony Stark的手。

“要是那些小姐们知道，她们肯定爱死你了。Steve。”Tony继续说，他知道要怎么样让Steve这种毫无经验的处男更加兴奋。”但是她们没有一个人知道，是不是？不管是她或是他？”他耳语着。

“是－－是的。Tony，是的。”他嘶嘶的喘起来，双眼紧闭，眉头锁起，中间的沟壑像是每一次Steve要反驳他时那样，而Tony爱死了这个。每当他看见Steve带着那张正直的，美国黄金男孩的脸孔看向他时，Tony总是可以为这个硬得迅速又糟糕，更别提现在的情况是这么的下流又完美无比。  
“你等一下会拿这个大家伙操我，你会吗？”他原本按着Steve后脑的手也深了下去，胡乱的脱掉自己正穿着的长裤，动作远没有他声音里的那么从容不迫。”你会先用你的手指为我扩张，直到我又湿又软可以一次吞下四根你的手指，你才会用上你的这个，”他也硬了，前液流个不停，Tony喘着粗气将两人的性器相抵抚弄，”用力的操进来，把我钉穿在你的阴茎上，是不是？”  
Steve简直都要失去理智，他怎么敢把这些话都宣诸于口－－那些他最深梦境里的想象？Tony口中的句子在他脑海中重新熔铸，深深地烙下。”天，如果我让你操我的话，我绝对会一整个礼拜都没有办法好好坐在椅子上，就算我穿着装甲，都可以清楚地感觉到你在我身体里－－”  
老天爷啊，Tony都为他自己的话语兴奋到几乎失去理智。他的阴茎贴着Steve的滑动，不断溢出的液体将他们两人小腹打湿了一片。  
“Clint绝对会嘲笑我们。”Steve用尽所有的理智挤出这一句话，他简直可以想象对方明天调侃的脸。”那就让他。”Tony的气音在他耳边，湿润温暖的。”现在，从我身上起来，让我们试一点别的。”

他们俩人在一阵纠缠中帮彼此脱到全裸。Steve从来没想过有朝一日他能够得到这个，他忍不住着迷的往下看－－他的阴茎现在塞在Tony Stark天赋异禀的嘴里，男人像是抽去了所有的反骨一样伏在他的腿间。他承认他有某种天生的掌控欲，尤其是对上Tony的时候，他的每一条神经都在叫嚣着征服。他的手指爬梳过Tony棕色的卷发，来到他的侧脸，拇指充满爱意的摩娑着颧骨上那片皮肤。

Tony抬眼看了看他，收紧双颊，缓慢的把肉柱从双唇间拉出来，双唇和阴茎上都是一片淫靡的水色，压根分不清究竟是Steve分泌出的液体还是他的唾液，当Steve的性器完全离开Tony的口中时，他几乎都要为此恳求，Tony只是朝他扯扯嘴角，手没有离开过根部，伸出舌由下往上不甚认真的舔舐，另一只手揉搓底下大份量的囊袋，”你喜欢这个。”他评价道，”看我跪在床上、你的双腿中间－－”Tony用力的吸啜了一下头部，Steve为此响亮的呻吟，”像个放荡的婊子一样吸你的阴茎。”

当然，这完全是他妈的事实。有谁能抵抗一个美好的口交？Steve想到，但是他的手只是更急切地把Tony往他硬到不行的勃起上拉。而Tony顺从的张开嘴把龟头含了进去，实际上他的确是第一次替某人这么做－－原谅他，在遇见美国队长以前他也曾直得像跟标竿－－但是天才的学习能力总是令人嫉妒，他学着以前那些姑娘们替他做的那样，小心包住牙齿别嗑到男人最脆弱的地方，舌头在敏感的柱体上打转，Steve直白的反应让他迅速的摸清他的兴奋点，那根巨大每当他找对位置就在他嘴里轻轻的跳动。

Tony的手指压住Steve的鼠蹊部，粗糙的舌面舔弄着冠状沟，旋即冷不防地吞下给了男人一个深喉。这真的太他妈诡异了。Tony不太专心的想着，他被过于巨大的尺寸挤得有些难受。谁也不知道他会享受为另外一个男人口交的过程，就连他自己都没想过这回事。然而他的确喜欢这个，喜欢Steve为此呻吟的声音、因为快感皱着的眉头，甚至喜欢他的阴茎在他舌下滑动的感觉。  
Steve的身上有着Clint家沐浴乳的香味，除此之外就是他平常闻起来的那样，不过更加的色情一些，他的鼻尖触碰到Steve粗硬的耻毛，那里早就被两人的体液给沾湿，现在Tony满脑子都是Steve的雄性气味，这让他完全的感觉自己像是被占有、成为面前这个人的所有物，他因此恐慌又兴奋。

他往后退一些，好让自己的喉咙稍事休息，但是Tony身下的年轻男人显然不太满意他的行为，猛的一挺腰追逐着那个湿润的天堂。Steve想要道歉，不过吐出来的却都不成句子，大概夹杂着”抱歉”和”操，你的嘴真棒”，用一种性感到能让Tony射出来的方式呻吟。小个子男人被顶得头昏眼花，他只能尽力的张大嘴好让Steve进出得更顺利一些，Steve猛力的戳着他的喉咙，他的下巴酸得要命，无法吞咽的口水混着男人的体液淌出口中，顺着下巴的弧度滴滴答答的打湿男人的腿根和身下的床垫、他的耳边全是美国队长性感的低吼，比他大得多的双手固定住他的脸庞好让他没有机会逃开，Tony的阴茎被压在身下，抵着床单淫乱的流水，帮一个男人口交而且被他掌控让他硬得不行－－然而最荒唐的事情是，他清楚的知道男人其实已经十分克制。

他的意思是，看看美国队长穿着紧身制服时的腰，还有他战斗时的样子，Tony完全确定他能够把腰挺得像是电动马达一样，那绝对会让他窒息。不管哪种方面的。

他惊才绝艳的大脑分神想象了一下，随后无意识的呻吟一声，为了那个画面，喉间的震动更加刺激男人的性器，”To…Tony…我快要…”Steve在间断的喘息中艰难的说，他就快要到了，他的阴茎无法抑止地颤抖，会阴处紧缩，小腹的人鱼线清晰的绷住，然而他还是规律的挺动着，小心不要伤害到Tony－－他不知道Tony会允许他到什么地步－－于是他痛苦地放开对Tony的控制。而Tony理所当然地知道Steve将要迎来他的第一波高潮，他在Steve喷发的那个瞬间往后退去，闭上双眼－－  
Steve为了没办法射在Tony的口中惋惜一会儿，接着又被眼前的画面刺激得直了眼：严格来说Tony并没有退得多远，于是他大部分都射在了男人的脸上，Tony完全是故意的、闭着眼接受。

乳白色的体液沾上了他的脸庞，他的眼睑，然后是那如扇般浓密的睫毛、以及更多，沾在他的颊上、唇边－－Steve没有办法克制自己不去盯着看；他只能痛苦的发现他完全没有软掉一些，甚至变得更硬，那张骄傲又不可一世的脸孔，彻底的被他玷污－－Tony感觉到湿热的浓稠液体在他脸上，他鼻腔中全是男人精液的腥膻气味，好一阵子以后，他的射精才终于结束，Tony伸出手，粗略的刮去眼皮上的那些，才睁开双眼。然后他看见Steve发直的眼神，那种带着透明感的蓝色，全然的盛满情欲。

Steve原本半靠在床头的上身挺起，带着一种如坠梦中的迷幻靠近他，他的脸上还残留着高潮的红润和薄汗，Tony只能满脸狼狈又移不开眼的望回去。

“我想看你把它们吞进去。”Steve喃喃的说出口，低沉彷若蛊惑，他的手抚上Tony的脸颊，指尖摩娑着他的唇瓣，后者的脸上狼藉一片，Steve的精液不提，他自己的口水打湿了他修剪整齐的山羊胡，蜷曲的棕发汗湿的贴在前额，眼中翳着水雾，而唇，他的双唇，才刚被Steve的大老二蹂躏过，充血而略肿，泛着光像是淋了糖浆，甜蜜又甘美，Steve的手指沾上一些白浊，强硬的抹上Tony艳情的唇。”想干你这张嘴很久了。”他被眼前的情景蛊惑着说出口，近得随时都能够吻上他。”当你不肯服从的时候，当你自己一个人冲出去的时候，当你吐出那些自作聪明的话语的时候－－”他知道有些话不能说，但是他控制不住，他只能够看着眼前这人琥珀质地的双眸把所有肮脏下流的手淫配料说出口。Tony咕嘟一声吞了口口水，迟疑半晌，才犹豫的伸出手，他－－他就是没办法抗拒这个，当被Steve那双眼睛看着的时候，他简直都可以从Stark大厦顶端不穿装甲跳下去，更何况他现在还不只是看着而已：Steve只要开口，他就能得到他想要的一切。

但是这不表示他就投了降，身为前花花公子他无比清楚怎么挑动男人的神经。”你可比我想的更不纯洁嘛，大兵。”他略有些沙哑的开口。”还是说九十五岁的处男脑内的妄想都这么病态？颜射你的队友并且让他吞精－－”Tony的手以一种缓慢的速度抹下他脸上的那些，然后色情的含进嘴里，唔，倒是没他以为的那么难吃，就是咸腥的，精液的味道，但是那是Steve的，所以他怀疑他可以一滴不漏的全吃干净。”不错的尝试。”

他啧啧的吸吮着自己的手指，眼神专注地盯着美国队长看，从掌根到指尖，每一个角落都不肯放过。Steve的眼睛不出意料的变得更暗，摆在他颊边的手指帮了点小忙，刮了一些不甘落后的塞进他的嘴里，戏弄着他因为刚才的口交仍旧发麻的舌头。”你也比我想象中的更加－－淫荡。”他低语。

挑逗的清理工作要了好一段时间，他们之间的张力只是隐隐的烧得更旺，在最后一滴都被他舔了进口中后，Tony扶住Steve方正的下巴给他一个深吻，并在Steve讨要更多的时候制止了他，滑下去将他下头那根仍旧挺立的阴茎舔个干净。  
“多谢款待。现在，你可以给我更多了。”当Tony再度起身的时候，他说，随手抄起他们刚才在床头柜找到的凡士林，扔在男子健硕的胸肌上。他就这样不可一世的跨坐在Steve的身上，勃起指着他的下巴。  
他暗示性的拉过Steve的手放在他的后腰上，对方则是不学自通的爱抚起他的背脊、在反复的抚摸中逐渐下滑－－

在这场角逐中，他们没有一个人甘于乖乖的做只猎物。

Steve舔舐过他眼前的麦色肌肤，间或的落下轻吻，乐此不疲的制造痕迹，他的手搭在小个子男人的臀上，大手揉搓着那个丰满的地方。Tony哼哼着挺动身体想尝到一点甜头，对此Steve只是不轻不重的拍了下掌下软嫩的臀肉，又揉了揉－－足够响亮，却不怎么疼痛，情趣性的、甜蜜的惩罚。Tony为此瞪大了双眼，”嘿，当你的床伴催促你的时候，搧他的屁股一掌似乎不是什么好回应。”他干巴巴的说，企图无视那块跟Steve掌心接触的皮肤传来的兴奋。

而Steve只是张大了那双狗狗眼由下往上的看他，每当他用上这个眼神Tony都感到胸前一阵绞紧，让他的心脏不规律的跳动。他将手插入Steve汗湿的金发中，像他想象过的那一百万遍一样抚摸着他柔软的发，俯下身轻轻咬后者的耳朵，”也许我们之后可以把那些花样全试上一遍，但是现在，”Tony说，”好好的扩张我，打开我，让我湿透，然后操我。

“给我一个下一次的理由。”

Tony绝对不会认错美国队长眼中的侵略性，他太明白男人动情的时候该是什么样子了，但是跟这样的侵略性不符的是Steve的动作，他掰开了Tony的臀瓣，往装软膏的小罐子里挖了一大坨之后，手指在浅褐色的穴口周围打转爱抚，试探着企图让那个紧闭的小穴松弛一些，好一会儿才探进去那圈收紧的肌肉。”没那么脆弱。”Tony哼哼着，右手伸到后头，抓住Steve正为他扩张的右手，”快一点儿，或者让我自己来。”

Steve眨了眨他纯洁如婴儿的双眼，很明显天人交战了一会儿，为了Tony的提议，天，能够看到这样的场景肯定火辣异常，但是他又不愿放弃自己动手的诱惑。”不想你受伤。”他挪高身体，喃喃的说。亲吻蜿蜒往上，他双唇微张，吸起一块皮肤，牙齿轻啮留下一个个或浅或深的吻痕；一开始他的中指只是浅浅的在入口戳刺，确保那些充作润滑的软膏全数被Tony好好的吃进去，随后越发的深入，在里面模仿交合的动作做着活塞运动，旋转着让他放松，他的另一只手则是顺着钢铁侠的腰线爱抚，顺带观察男人的表情。

Tony闭起眼睛微微喘着，感觉到后穴传来的闷胀，不疼，就是那原本不应该拿来承受的地方传来忽然塞进异物的不适感，而Steve的手指修长却绝对算不上纤细，这让他又辛苦了一些。他轻轻地在Steve的手上扭动着自己的臀部，企图寻找让自己愉悦的开关－－”是的，是的，Rogers，碰我那里－－”他的身体猛的一跳，脊椎像是过电一样彷佛爆出火花，没想到此时Steve又略粗暴的捅进了一根手指，张嘴狠狠咬下。

这样的刺激有些太过了。他张开嘴无声的呻吟，身下从刚才就没有得到抚慰的阴茎抽动，险些就要缴械。他喜欢疼痛，适度的粗暴和疼痛，就算这不在他预料之中，却也是足够的惊喜。

“叫我Steve。”男人衔住他一边的乳首，不算温柔的用力吸吮，咬下。Tony试图不要在这种时候大翻白眼，”嗯哼，控制欲发作了是吧？”他努力的适应新增加出来的手指，”Ste－－ve。”

Steve沒有理會他，手指撑开他的内壁，像是一把剪刀那样，张开又收拢，旋转着抽出再次狠狠的插入，凭着刚才的记忆寻找方才那处，而他的手上有着因为长年战斗带来的茧子，粗糙，又带来快感。Tony的呼吸随着Steve加快的速度更凌乱了一些，双手扶着美国队长的肩膀，屁股后翘，由于跨在Steve的身上，他的双腿没有一丝并拢的可能。他柔软的通道因为不适而有节奏的张缩，蠕动着按摩着Steve的手，然而很快的这种紧张的排斥就转为小心翼翼的讨好，在Steve找到重新找到他的敏感处之后。Steve强忍着立刻就冲进他体内的冲动，仔细的扩张他，在手指进出的时候目不转睛的看着身上的男人。

而在Tony几乎都要适应这样的刺激的时候，Steve的指甲轻轻刮过了Tony的前列腺－－轻微，却像是手榴弹一样从那束神经元爆开，Tony穴口的那圈肌肉立时绞紧Steve的指节，脖子绷直，前方的阴茎可怜的颤抖着。

看见那可怜兮兮吐着前液的阴茎，Steve倒是没有一点障碍的张口就含了进去。

他变换着角度好让男人能够完整的进到他的嘴里，学着刚才男人用在他身上的技巧吞吐，同时手指不留情地继续开拓领地。  
Tony感觉到眼前发白。前方跟后头传来的快感烧得像是他的脚要融化了一般，让他只能够靠手上的力量继续支撑着身体，他尝试要逃离这两种刺激，但是当他想逃离Steve的嘴时，看上去反倒像是把屁股往他的手上送过去，让他在操着Steve的嘴巴的时候还像是在Steve的手指上操着自己。

不过这也不错。他模模糊糊的想，口中止不住的呻吟，在安静的夜里除了Steve开拓他时传来的啧啧水声外，就是他粗重的喘息。在这整件事里他惟一要做（或者不是唯一，谁他妈还在乎）的事情就是不要在一个处男手上成为三秒侠。

他生来是追逐享乐的动物，而性很好，肢体交缠的过程中充满嬉闹和肌肤相触，而现在这个－－比他以为的更加好上一万倍。  
如果他早就知道被男人干屁股能感觉这么爽的话，说不定他的中间名会改为Bisexual。

Steve眼中的婴儿蓝更深了一些，毫无防备的又插了一根手指进去。Tony闷哼一声低头看着他，随即又明白了原因。  
“我说出来了？”Tony问道，事实上他清楚这是个陈述句。他总是管不住自己灵活的舌头，适才管不住，眼下当然也管不住。他咧开一抹轻挑的笑，格外的挑人心魄，”别这样的表情，我现在倒是有点后悔没有早一些发现，两倍的选择－－操、我操你的，Rogers！！！！”Steve对他的话没有响应，只是抽出了手指－－尽管他并不觉得男人已经准备好要接受他的尺寸，但是他仍旧有点被欲火（或者，一点点的怒火）冲昏了大脑－－双手按住两侧的腰将他往下按。

Tony彻彻底底的被钉穿在他多汁的大老二上，全身通红的颤抖着，Steve为此担心了一秒，但在瞥见男人还勃起的阴茎之后，却是饶有兴致的挑高一边的眉毛。

Tony对疼痛的喜爱跟忍受程度远远还没有到达极限。  
不过这不是他现在要处理的重点。他们有了第一次，美国队长也不打算在这里停止。  
他将有很多、很多的时间操弄这副身躯。

Steve的手顺着Tony腰背的弧度往上，按住他的后脑，封住了男人喋喋不休的咒骂，尽他所能的把舌头挺进对方的口中，逼迫Tony同样投入到这个吻。他们俩个汗湿的身体黏腻的贴在一起，胸口摩擦，而Tony的手臂不知何时也环上他的颈后。

当他们终于气喘吁吁的分开时，Steve无法不去注意到男人那被吮肿的红唇跟被唾液打湿的山羊胡有多么诱人。他几乎又感觉自己像是回到了第一次梦遗的时候那么兴奋。

他原本就低沉的声音更加的嘶哑，眼中充满期望，”我想，也许你不介意试着在我的阴茎上操你自己？”

Tony没有让他失望，或者已经算得上够好了。他的双手撑在Steve紧绷的小腹上，缓缓的挪动起来。一种磨人的，令人焦灼的速度。Tony夹紧了臀肉，满意的听见男人的闷哼声，尽管他的腿简直都要化在Steve的身上，他仍旧反复的抬起腰腹寻找让自己疯狂的一点。

Steve的性器很大，非常的大，像是把肉楔一样撞开肠道，将他的后穴塞得满满当当，在他多少适应这样的大小之后，Tony伸出一只手扶着Steve的阴茎的根部，把自己的屁股从那根肥厚的老二上拔起来，只留下头部还留在他的身体里。  
然后他一鼓作气的坐了下去。

又痛，又爽。当Tony坐在那上头迎接一波小小的高潮时，他满脑子都只剩下这两个想法。Steve的肉棒毫不留情的摩擦过他的前列腺，这让Tony脚都软成了棉花糖只剩腰还勉强挺着；而Tony的肠壁绞紧，他甚至能够光靠后头就辨认出Steve的形状，那根阴茎上的青筋，他顶开内膜的力道－－

Steve倒是先不耐烦了。他的四倍忍耐力在这里丝毫用不上，虽然说一个赤裸的、坐在他的性器上并为此意乱情迷的Tony Stark有着极高的欣赏价值，但是，原谅他，他不过是一个95岁的处男，在此之前从未尝过肉腥味儿，再加上Tony的屁股好到不可思议，他确信要是再静止下去，他的阴茎可能会因为过度充血失去功能，现在他必须要一些立即的甜头，而显然他眼前的Tony对此有点…困难。  
唔，他会解决这个的。Steve从来就是一个行动派，他可是行事果决的美国队长。  
他的手感受着Tony仍在微微颤抖着的肌肉，如此鲜活又生动。Steve让Tony靠在他身上，下身开始律动。

他用尽了所有自制力不要在几下抽插之后就射出来，男人的肠肉暖暖的包裹着他的阴茎，时不时的收缩又放开，和以往他自己动手完全不同。

两人完全的失去了所有游刃有余。

Steve浅浅的抽出，又往上捅去，变换角度寻找他的前列腺，而他在随后从Tony那骤然变了调的呻吟确认了位置。他渐渐丧失了从容，转而用力的插入，Tony身体被顶得向上却在下一秒被按着腰坐回去，Tony被逼得湿润了眼眶，而当生理性的泪水超过临界点滚落的时候，金发的青年凑上来用舌卷走了它。  
其实这多少有点荒谬。他们前一天还是互相照看彼此的队友，现在他们越过了这条界线，用一种不死不休的力道试图骨血交融。  
Steve深深的吻他，带着连自己都说不清楚的心情，Tony在他口中尝到了眼泪的咸度。”碰我、碰我前面，Steve。”当他们终于舍得放开彼此的嘴时，Tony气喘吁吁的要求。Steve大发慈悲的放开一只在他腰上的手，摸索着放上他的阴茎，”是－－是的。”他为此哽了一下，Steve的嘴唇沿着他下巴的曲线滑下，啃咬着他的喉结，那侍候Tony的手沾着他们两人制造出来的液体就开始撸动，指腹搓过马眼，上下套弄，连同下面的双球都时不时的照顾。

Tony想要尖叫，不过他制造出来的那些声响甚至都不怎么能算上句子（除非把操这个语词算上一个句子的话，他倒是说了不少。），Steve保持着骑乘位操他操了一阵子，很快像是嫌这个姿势没法好好用力般的，单手搂着Tony的腰，扭转了两人的姿势。  
现在花花公子完全的在他身下，棕色的眼睛失神，双唇大张，他不怎么温柔的把天才的大腿架上他的肩膀，完全无视Tony的痛呼（他可以从那些惨叫里面听出来事实上Tony并不叫得真心实意），枕头在不经意间被扔到了床下，但是没有人在乎。Steve像是打桩一样，一下一下的狠狠进攻，当忍过那一阵射精的念头后，接着就好过了很多，他的阴囊随着动作拍击在Tony的屁股上，响亮又下流，那个漂亮的小穴被他的大肉棒撑开，随着撞击那些刚才的润滑还有他流出的液体都变成一片白沫，Steve每当抽出他的阴茎都能看见那些白浊附着在上头、他们俩人的连接处。Tony不知道该怎么处理这种未知的快感，那些过载的愉悦如同电流上窜到他的大脑，烧毁了每一条正常运作的神经，更别提Steve的手，仍旧慷慨的触碰着他，他的腰扭动着渴望更多的爱抚，一旦回复了一些力气便又不知羞耻的配合男人的节奏，节奏的收放着后头，他应该要对此警觉的，这样的性爱太过了，简直让人爽到月亮的背面上去。何况他的自制力永远跟三岁的儿童一样好，他会对此上瘾，Tony Stark的成瘾人格对这个一点儿帮助也没有。

他会对这种性爱上瘾，他会对Steve天赋异禀的老二上瘾，他会完全被操成Steve的东西而且对此毫无不悦，天，老天，他会对这个男人上瘾，对Steve的一切－－他的眼睛，他的头发，他红得过分的嘴唇和漂亮得愚蠢的脸、他低沉的喘息跟他健壮过度的二头肌还有那一堆来自四零年代的零件－－通通上瘾。  
而最令人惊恐的是他满心欢喜地接受了这个事实。只要Steve能继续操他。继续，他不知道，待在他床上？或者他可以给他更多，带他出去吃个饭什么的，他得想办法换掉那些糟透了的格子衬衫－－

操－－你完蛋了Tony Stark－－

“专心。”Steve的脸无比靠近他，近得他移不开目光，只能看着那双婴儿蓝的眼，Steve用一下精准的狠撞打断了他所有的思考，Tony不能控制的呻吟出声，在Steve操着他的屁股的同时操着Steve的拳头。  
他被顶得撞上床头柜，但是这一点痛感就像是在暴风雨的大海里抛下一颗石子，完全不能造成影响，那些快乐如同巨浪将他拍散，然后他又在Steve的怀中被重组。  
Steve不知道何时放松了对他大腿的钳制，他的腿酸软无比只能缠上对方的腰，所有的感官都集中在后面，集中在Steve把他的每一道皱褶都操开，滚烫又蛮横的在后穴里横冲直撞，男人的手臂肌肉紧绷，健硕的腰稳定而迅速的动着。  
这跟往日通过性器得到的，直接的高潮不一样，这种快感是累积的，一层一层的迭上去的，他可以感觉快感稳定的随着Steve擦过他的前列腺而累加，肛穴细微而不断的抽搐、一次又一次到达小小的高潮－－但是没有到顶点。前方跟后方的愉悦包夹了他，他只能无助的夹着Steve的腰，小腿到脚尖都拱成弧线，脚趾紧紧缩着，不断的试图推迟他可预期的、将会击碎他的高潮。  
“Tony…Tony…”男人在活塞运动时不断的叫着他的名字，这一点儿帮助也没有，完全起到了反效果，他没有办法克制自己不去注意Steve叫着他的名字的方式。”天…”Steve吻着他汗湿的太阳穴，湿热的吐息喷在他的脸颊上，”你简直不可思议。天，这感觉太好了。”  
他的操干一下比一下重，狠狠的辗磨过Tony的敏感点，Tony的阴茎在他俩之间把两人的小腹弄得一片狼藉。

“Tony。”

不知道怎么的，Steve将他的名字喊得像是一句愛語。他不确定，完全的不能够肯定，但是他就是有种操蛋的直觉，几乎没有出过错。  
而这个直觉将他逼上了高潮。

他感觉自己像是被击碎了一般。由内而外的，崩溃性的高潮将他淹没。他紧紧的抓住Steve的背，用力得都掐了进去，修剪整齐的指甲挠过背上的皮肤，尽管这些爱痕大约留不过明日清晨。

背上传来的刺痛感让Steve轻哼，却更加的兴奋，Tony在他的臂弯中紧缩着战栗，阴茎一跳一跳的射出白浊，将两人中间都弄得一蹋胡涂。金发的年轻男人可以感受到Tony无法自抑的绞紧湿暖的通道，他低吼着动作越发激烈，死命的将自己撞入男人的体中，让花花公子的大脑无法从他给予的快感中脱离，最后在无尽迭加的，近乎折磨的高潮中将他的名字哭喊出声。快感在脑海中暴戾的覆盖过Steve，他眼中望出去的景象、他明日将要面临的苦战、他所有的煎熬这一瞬间再也不重要，唯一能够留住他的只剩下Tony那双因为情潮而失神的眼。

他突然明白那些Tony Stark带给他的，愉快和苦涩的情绪究竟都代表了什么。

在一轮最后冲刺之后，Steve粗声喘息着尽数泄在了Tony的体内。

等到漫长的射精结束后，他瞬间脱力的压在小胡子男人的身上，引来他不满的哼哼。

“从我身上滚下去，大块头。”Tony翻了翻白眼伸手推搡他；Steve却将他汗湿的金色脑袋埋入男人的颈窝之中讨好的蹭了蹭。  
“撒娇也没用。你他妈到底知不知道你有220磅？”他的声音带着使用过度的沙哑和鼻音，听在Steve眼中简直是赤裸裸的勾引。  
Steve终于不怎么情愿的翻身躺到另一边去，他疲软的阴茎被翻身的动作从温暖的小穴里带了出来，发出细微的’啵’一声，任是Tony阅人无数也忍不住老脸一红。他旁边的大兵却还毫不知耻的环抱上他，大手偷偷摸摸的往下摸，探入他的臀缝，摸上那个微微发肿的穴口。

“喜欢你把我的东西含在体内。”他澄澈如湖水的眼睛半阖，脸上神情恬静如处子，轻声地宣布到，看上去甜美、全然的无害－－如果忽略他手上的动作，他偷偷摸摸的将手又塞进去那处仍旧敏感的地方，引起Tony一阵颤抖。  
“你射得太深了，若不清出来我明天要发烧的。”他拍了拍Steve的手臂，暂且懒得去想他们现在究竟是什么关系。  
“Nat昨天跟我抱怨我们把热水都给用光了。”Steve像是想起了什么似的说道。

“那就再用光一次－－反正我想我们昨天劈的柴已经够多了。哦，不对，你好像更喜欢用撕的？”Tony挪动身体，发现腰部以下全是酸软无力－－算了，反正在让Steve操近他屁股之前他就已经知道会是这样了。”抱我去浴室。”他滚进Steve的怀中颐指气使的说。

Steve毫无异议的起身，一手托着Tony的腰一手托着他的臀，有鉴于这大概已经是最舒服的姿势，Tony决定不在这个姿势究竟有多么娘炮上多作纠缠。

 

彩蛋：

1.  
“天，Steve－－”Tony的脸被热水蒸得发红，他背靠在墙上，一只脚被Steve托起，而那人还将脸埋在他的鼠蹊部，死命地盯着看－－男人刚才射进去的白液被挖到穴口处，接着他就哄着骗着哀求着让Tony试着自己把那些精液排出来。  
“你真他妈是个变态。”他咬牙切齿的说，不明白自己怎么就答应了他。  
“你好美。”完完全全的答非所问。他轻轻地啃咬着Tony大腿内侧那块柔软的皮肤，虔诚而充满爱意的。

Tony被他噎了一声，终于认清自己算是栽在这个老冰棍上了。

2.  
他们最终清理了两次，幸好中间都没出过浴室，这实在省事很多。

3.  
“以一个95岁老年人来说，你可真够新潮的，old man。”他终于干燥又清爽的趴在Steve的身上，评价到。”那些花招四零年代就有了吗？”  
“我会使用Google，Tony。”

FIN.


End file.
